Greensleeves
by LullabyAria
Summary: Celebrian has sailed for the Undying Lands, and the Lord of Imladris mourns her memory.


"_Alas my love but you do me wrong, to cast me off so discourteously…"_

The regal lord of Imladris stood amongst the shadows of the Hall of Fire, his face darkened by sorrow though he faced the firelight. Outside, the snow swirled thick and fast as if attempting to bury the haven with its frenzied strength. Embers from the large hearth flickered in the air before burning out and spiraling to the floor. The laughter and the shouts of the merry elves and guests echoed through the hall, but still Elrond looked to the fire.

The light of Imladris. She still danced for him.

It was strange, Elrond reflected, how similar a dance of life and a dance of death could be.

He remembered ages ago when they had first met. She was dancing on his arm, her poise and beauty far outshining the other members of the court of Lorien. Every movement she made was pure elegance. He remembered her gentle azure eyes, her moonbeam colored hair, and the delighted way she laughed when he told her that she was truly the Jewel of Lorien. All eyes were on her; she who danced away the shadows.

She could start wars with a glance, he remembered.

"_I have both wagered life and land, your love and goodwill for to have…"_

A small smile graced his lips; he and another almost had, in fact, waged war for her hand. It was common to hear ardent declarations of love and passionate speeches between rivals in the court of Lorien whenever the Lady Celebrian visited.

But as soon as her blue eyes began the conflicts, her lips ended them, her sweet, low voice begging for peace between enemies. Her lips brought many a man to his knees, he remembered.

"Flower of Lorien," Elrond murmured, lost in the fire, "Would that I had never seen you wilt."

Once again he remembered her coral lips and her sweet voice, but it was raised in anguish, never again to laugh as if pain and death and sorrow were but mere dreams.

"Jewel of Lorien," She spat, "Flower of Lorien! How fair would they think me now, my love?" She spread her arms and spun around, laughing maniacally. She had ignored his pleas, ripping off her bodice and dress, dropping them to the floor. She spun in front of the mirror, running her hands over her thin, scarred body.

"_Thy petticoat of sendle white, with gold embroidered gorgeously; thy petticoat of silk and white, and these I bought gladly…"_

Stopping, she looked at him. "Do you see this one?" She asked mockingly, pointing to the matching scars across her thighs. "They used metal hooks so it would sink into my muscle. They hung me from a tree like that. And this one, my love? Do you see this one?" She pointed to the scar that ran down her side. "They thought me a salmon and tried to filet me." She smiled at him.

It was an empty, devastating smile. Full of anger and hate and bitterness. However much he had tried, no matter how many ways he tried, he could not heal her of the hate that was eating at her soul. He could see the dull pain echoing in her beautiful, terribly blue eyes and felt his own soul ache in response.

He had gathered her into his arms and kissed her, trying to impress upon her the depth of his love. He kissed her harder, the sound of her charming laughter haunting him. He ran his hands over every part of her body, caressing her warm, soft skin. He knelt before her and kissed her bruised feet. He slowly kissed her ankles, her calves, her thighs, her hips, stomach, chest, neck…he planted a soft kiss on every scar.

When he was done, he looked at his fair love and her bitterness broke. She sobbed and screamed and cried. He clung to her just as she clung to him. He held her as she let go of her anger and hate. He held her tightly against him, murmuring lullabies and sweet nothings, holding her warm body close to his as if he could protect her from the world. When she tried to pull away, he held her all the tighter. After a brief struggle, she melted into him, allowing him to hold her as she fell asleep.

Elrond fought to keep his tears from overflowing as he stared sightlessly at the fire.

He remembered the day she left.

She had been healed, body and soul. Her scars had faded and the bruises had disappeared. But her memories kept her awake at night; the terror in her screams was something he knew no one else could fathom.

"Keep me always at your back, my loveliest lady," He told her. "I will be your support."

She had smiled again. An honest, beautiful smile. She loved him beyond all other things; he could see it in her eyes. "Let me now of your fears my love, and I will cast them away." She had laughed, brightly and happily. "My memories have become a burden, but that does not mean you have." She placed a soft hand on his face and he nuzzled it, his grief deeper than the sea she would be sailing on.

"I love you." Celebrian whispered. She turned and walked toward her ship.

He remembered watching her go, remembered how he wanted to rip the boat to pieces and carry her back to their bed in Imladris. He remembered feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders, torn between letting her go and selfishly wanting her to stay by his side. He remembered the pain, the overwhelming, all-consuming pain that brought him to tears nearly every night since she had gone.

As her ship was pulling out of port, she had looked back at him and waved.

"Save a dance for me!" She shouted. "I'll save one for you!"

Though he had smiled, he had felt his heart break in that moment. It had been only a few months since his wife's departure, and he knew it would be years before they were reunited again. A fierce longing made him shiver despite the heat of the fire.

Until then, he would dance alone.

"_And who but my lady Greensleeves?"_


End file.
